dcfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Diana Prince (DCEU)
Diana Prince, nazywana także Dianą z Themiskery – księżniczka Amazonek znana w pozostałych częściach świata jako bohaterka Wonder Woman. Osobowość Diana jest niezwykle tajemniczą kobietą, działającą z gracją i po cichu. Wykorzystuje swoje wdzięki, aby zdobyć informacje i dostać się w różne miejsca. W rzeczywistości jednak obawia się o swoją Amazońską tożsamość, o której dane zbierał Lex Luthor. Mimo to postanowiła zaufać Bruce'owi Wayne'owi, który wydawał się dla niej inny niż wszyscy i powiedziała mu o sobie. Po tym zamierzała opuścić Amerykę, lecz ujrzała zmagania Batmana i Supermana, więc pomogła im w walce z Doomsday'em, podczas której wykazała się odwagą i pokazała mężczyznom swoje prawdziwe oblicze. Po honorowej śmierci Clarka, Diana wyjawiła Wayne'owi, że dawno utraciła wiarę w ludzkość i nie jest w stanie ponownie zaufać niektórym istotom, wykazując się tym samym inteligencją. Moce i zdolności Moce mały|Niezwykła wytrzymałość * Super siła – Diana posiada niezwykłą siłę, która pozwala dokonywać jej niemożliwych rzeczy. Była w stanie walczyć z Doomsday'em – bestią o wiele od niej cięższą i silniejszą. * Zwiększona wytrzymałość – wytrzymałość Diany jest o wiele większa, niż przeciętnego człowieka, co pozwala jej przetrwać wiele silnych ataków, czy też uderzeń. * Nieśmiertelność – Diana posiada ciało wiecznie młodej kobiety od ponad 5000 lat. Zdolności mały|Zdolności waleczne Diany * Ekspert w walce wręcz – Diana jest niezwykle biegłym wojownikiem walki wręcz, wystarczająco dobrym, aby położyć kilku przeciwników w niewielkim odstępie czasu. * Ekspert w walce bronią – Diana potrafi niezwykle dobrze władać mieczem, jak i tarczą. W swoim wyposażeniu posiada również lasso prawdy, które również znacznie pomaga jej w walce. * Kondycja fizyczna – Diana regularnie angażuje się w intensywne ćwiczenia, dzięki czemu posiada niezwykłą kondycję fizyczną. Biografia Kobieta-żołnierz Diana pomagała żołnierzom amerykańskim podczas I wojny światowej. Niedługo po niej zaczęła prowadzić podwójne życie, jako człowiek i jako księżniczka Amazonek, chcąc ukryć swoją prawdziwą tożsamość przed resztą świata, uważając, że ludzkość nie jest warta niczego i zawieszając swoje działania jako Wonder WomanFilm aktorski „Batman v Superman: Świt sprawiedliwości” z 2016 roku, reżyseria Zack Snyder, scenariusz David S. Goyer i Chris Terrio.. W 2015 roku Diana dowiedziała się, że Lex Luthor wpadł w posiadanie jej zdjęcia z 1918 roku, więc rozpoczęła poszukiwania, chcąc ochronić swoją nieśmiertelną tożsamośćFilm aktorski „Batman v Superman: Świt sprawiedliwości” z 2016 roku, reżyseria Zack Snyder, scenariusz David S. Goyer i Chris Terrio.. Ujawnienie się światu mały|Utrata sprawiedliwościDiana pojawiła się na przyjęciu zorganizowanym przez LexCorp, na którym obserwowała Bruce'a Wayne'a, który dostał się do serwerowni Luthora i podłączył urządzenie kradnące dane. Kobieta wykorzystała chwilę nieuwagi i zabrała dysk, po czym odjechała samochodem. Jakiś czas później Diana udała się do muzeum, gdzie zaczepił ją Wayne chcący odzyskać swoją własność. Kobieta powiedziała mu, gdzie zostawiła urządzenie, przedstawiając fakt, iż motywowała ją chęć pozbycia się informacji o niej, lecz nie mogła tego uczynić przez zaszyfrowane pliki. Po kilku godzinach Prince otrzymała wiadomość od Bruce'a, która zawierała jej zdjęcie z pytaniami, kim jest, a także pliki na temat pozostałych meta-ludzi. Zaniepokojona kobieta postanowiła wrócić na Themiskerę, kiedy to w samolocie zobaczyła zmagania Batmana i Supermana w walce z Doomsday'em. Uznała, że nie może dłużej ukrywać samej siebie i opuściła samolot, po czym pojawiła się na polu bitwy, ratując Wayne'a przed promieniem energetycznym bestiiFilm aktorski „Batman v Superman: Świt sprawiedliwości” z 2016 roku, reżyseria Zack Snyder, scenariusz David S. Goyer i Chris Terrio.. W trójkę rozpoczęli walkę z potworem, kiedy to zrozumieli, że ten jest zbudowany z Kryptońskiego DNA, co daje mu takie same słabości. Superman postanowił się poświęcić i odebrał włócznię z kryptonitem Batmanowi, po czym przedziurawił nią wroga, ginąc na miejscu. Po tych wydarzeniach odbyły się pogrzeby: jeden w Metropoilis, gdzie społeczeństwo chowa pustą trumnę Supermana, a drugi w Smallville, gdzie chowają Clarka najbliżsi – w nim wzięli udział również Diana i Bruce. Milioner rozmawia z wojowniczką o stworzeniu drużyny z ludzi podobnych do niej, aby móc wspólnie chronić świat podczas nieobecności Supermana. Kobieta jednak nie chciał się zgodzić, dostrzegając, ile zła drzemie w ludziach, lecz Wayne zapewnił ją, że w niektórych jest jeszcze dobro. Występy Filmy aktorskie # „Batman v Superman: Świt sprawiedliwości” # „Wonder Woman” # „Liga Sprawiedliwości” Ciekawostki * W postać Diany wcieliła się Gal Gadot. * Diana ma ponad 5000 lat. Galeria Diana Prince (DCEU) meet Bruce Wayne (1).png Diana Prince (DCEU) meet Bruce Wayne (2).png Diana Prince (DCEU) meet Bruce Wayne (3).png Diana Prince (DCEU) meet Bruce Wayne (4).png Wonder Woman (DCEU) fight with Doomsday (1).png Wonder Woman (DCEU) fight with Doomsday (2).png Wonder Woman (DCEU) fight with Doomsday (3).png Wonder Woman (DCEU) fight with Doomsday (4).png Wonder Woman (DCEU) fight with Doomsday (5).png Wonder Woman (DCEU) fight with Doomsday (6).png Wonder Woman (DCEU) fight with Doomsday (7).png Wonder Woman (DCEU) fight with Doomsday (8).png Wonder Woman (DCEU) fight with Doomsday (9).png Wonder Woman (DCEU) fight with Doomsday (10).png Wonder Woman (DCEU) fight with Doomsday (11).png Diana Prince (DCEU) and Bruce in Clark Kent furneal.png Przypisy Zobacz też Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:DC Extended Universe Kategoria:Wersje Diany Prince Kategoria:Wersje Wonder Woman en:Diana of Themyscira (DC Extended Universe) Kategoria:Bohaterki